


Days like this（中翻）

by valentinesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Baking, Birthday Presents, Chronic Pain, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Recipes, Unexpected Visitors, 寡铁粮食, 小甜饼, 翻译文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinesday/pseuds/valentinesday
Summary: Summary：On days like this Natasha wishes she could do something but she cannot, so she observes Tony closely and helps him as much a possible. Today there is someone else to help, too.Summary：这样的日子，Natasha希望她可以帮得上忙但她不能，所以她近距离地观察Tony并且尽她所能地给予他帮助。而今天，除了她以外还有另一个人也在场。
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, 寡铁友情粮食
Kudos: 2





	Days like this（中翻）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988600) by [everythingispoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingispoetry/pseuds/everythingispoetry). 



> 译者看到这篇小甜文的时候，整个人被暖＋萌翻了，马上要了授权翻译，H/C是世界上最美好的东西了。  
> 这是五年前译者的第一篇翻译文，原发布在随缘上，链接如下：  
> http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=167842  
> 为了防止有时随缘那边网址更换，导致原作者点不开连接，因此还是决定在AO3上发表一个备份了。有些地方括号留了原文以保留意境，看了不觉得温暖的话都是译者的错。建议大家去看原文哟，原文第二章作者大大还放了食谱。
> 
> 本文充满了作者gn对烘焙满满的爱，还有软软的Tony、Protective！寡姐、嘴硬心软Nick·Fury的存在。
> 
> enjoy。

“Fury指挥官要求进入大厦。”Jarvis突然宣布道，打破了厨房里的宁静。Natasha悄悄用俄语咒骂了一句，试图在不弄脏头发的情况下把从发髻上掉落的发丝整理好。  
  
“让他进来。”Tony告诉Jarvis，他的声音那么轻而柔软，听着像是在害怕些什么似的。  
  
“当然，Sir。”Jarvis说。接着厨房再次沉默起来，只有打蛋器敲击着碗底的声音规律地响着。Natasha在脑中计算着秒数，在稳定旋转着手腕将蛋白和糖混合在一起的同时，每隔一小段时间就看向Tony一眼。她大概还有两分钟就能完成了。Fury在只剩下一分钟时来到。  
  
“这里发生了什么事？”他问，穿着他一贯的黑色皮装，像朵阴云一样站在门框边。他环视了一圈明亮舒适的房间，注意到Natasha的红色围裙和手里的用具，白色粉末撒在台子上，然后Tony，坐在厨房岛的末端背对着入口，头发凌乱，弓着背，手臂紧紧环抱着自己的胸口。  
  
“下雨了。”Natasha只说，没有停止搅拌蛋白，它们现在已经发泡得相当硬了。只需要再几秒钟。  
  
“下雨了，废话， Romanov探员。”Fury低声咆哮，看了一下他笨重靴子底下的一滩小积水：“我可真没有注意到。”  
  
“你来干什么，指挥官？”Natasha问，把打蛋器放到一边，拿起一把刮刀。蛋糕糊已经差不多准备好了，她只需要将蛋白小心地翻拌进去，确保蛋白霜不会塌掉。  
  
“我有一个项目需要Stark看看。”  
  
Tony没有瑟缩（doesn’t even flinch），他只是深吸了一口气，把环在胸前的手放开，改放在台子上，除此之外没有移动。  
  
“紧急吗？”Natasha没有抬眼地问，将另外一勺蛋白混合物勺进蛋糕糊里，看着那抹白色消失在黄色中。  
  
“是的。”Fury说，将便携式硬盘放在最靠近的橱柜边缘，尽可能远离面粉袋。接着他将他的视线固定到Tony身上——Natasha能从视线边缘看见——Fury注视着那个男人的肩膀，视线缓慢而稳定地从上到下再上。  
  
Natasha无视了Fury，将剩下的蛋白倒入面糊中接着小心地混合，试着找到最有效的动作，她发现这个平凡的任务是个令人兴奋的挑战。她没有做过任何类似这样的事至少十年了，或，根本没有过，但这却感觉那么地熟悉且平静。  
  
“你说完了？”她终于问，把面糊倒入撒上面粉的烤盘上，用橡胶刮刀将两侧全部残余在碗上的的面糊刮出来，接着她舔了一下，为波旁香草完美的味道而惊奇。  
  
“是的。”Fury说但没有移动。Tony深深破碎地喘着气，头靠到大理石台上休息，用他的额头接触冰凉的大理石台面。Fury的身体马上紧绷了起来。  
  
Natasha打开烤箱，感受到一阵暖风拂过她的脸，将烤盘小心地放进烤箱中关上门，接着在计时器上设定40。  
  
“下雨了。”Fury不确定地说，好像正在考虑离开他嘴边的话。他的大衣已经不再滴水了，厨房很温暖，但他看起来还是有些惨，Natasha安静地点了点头。“这里到底发生了什么事？”他再次问，Natasha有种翻白眼的冲动，但她能明白为什么这个画面看起来那么令人费解。然而这不是她该回答的问题，所以她从茶壶里倒了一杯茶放到Tony面前，杯底发出一阵敲击的轻响，在她听来像是音乐，接着她走到房间另一端收藏瓷器的柜子里，拿出两个茶杯再回到茶壶那儿。  
  
“这是，啊，一个惊喜。”Tony轻松地说，Natasha皱起眉，留意到那个在她第一次发现时曾把她吓坏的，浅短急促的呼吸（ shortness of breath ）。她现在已经习惯了，即使她希望她没有。他抬眼给了她一个恳求的目光，低头看向他双手之间的茶杯。  
  
“Rhodey——Rhodes上校的生日就在明天。他会过来。于是我帮了点忙。”  
  
“不知道你还会烘烤蛋糕。”Fury指出，看着Natasha把两杯满满的茶杯放在桌面上，坐到了Tony面前。另一杯子还孤单地呆在他的右边。  
  
“我也不知道。”她回答，啜了一口茶，浓郁的红茶加一点蜂蜜，几乎烫伤她的舌头。“Hey，”她悄声对Tony说，他抬眼朦胧地看着她：“你确定你不要上楼去？”  
  
“对……”他说，差点要发出嘶的一声痛呼，他用手按摩反应堆周围的胸口好一会儿，随即突然抓住胸前的衣服，就这样僵住。  
  
“下雨了。”他气喘吁吁地说，大声了点。Fury的眼睛亮起恍然大悟。Natash只能猜想，Fury应该是现在才注意到自己身上那些未愈老伤的钝痛。  
  
“我知道了。”他说，拿下他的外套，挂在门把上并坐到了厨房岛旁。距离Tony一个位置的距离。  
  
他们坐在一起没有说话，很长一段时间，Natasha微妙地观察着两个男人，厨房唯一的声响是茶壶和杯子软软磕在一起的脆响和他们的呼吸声。  
  
“那个惊喜是什么？”Fury问，终于打破厚重的平静，他沉沉的声音划破了沉默：“蛋糕？”  
  
“香草与咖啡奶油口味。”Jarvis说明，声音柔和，Natasha注意到桌面上的屏幕里跳出了调制奶油的说明。她喝了最后一口茶，站起，看了Tony一眼，而他对她虚弱地笑了。她也微笑，只有短短的几个毫秒，但他看见了。  
  
Natasha拿起两个在室温下等了一段时间的牛油，放入一个大碗中，接着拿起一个木盅开始以缓慢的连贯动作把牛油弄成奶油状。这种方式会花费较长的时间，但人们常说，当你付出越多努力去做一件事时就会越值得。更别提用电子搅拌器会造成很大的声响，而她绝不会想要那样对Tony。  
  
大概2～3分钟后，Natasha没有计算，她安静地唱着那些Clint给她听过的傻气歌曲。Fury突然站了起来，拉起他的袖子，并危险地靠近了她。  
  
“给我。”他说，于是她给了他木盅、看向Tony并耸耸肩。他微微皱起眉头，接着做了个苦脸。“把该死的糖放进这里。”Fury说，而Natasha照做了，翻了翻碗里的内容物连着砂糖一起倒进大一点的碗。  
  
“牛奶。”Tony说，他们都看向了他。Natasha点点头，倒了三汤匙牛奶，如Jarvis的指示所说，接着让Fury将材料混合成奶油状，她不着痕迹地看那个男人的前臂。这会进行得很慢，所以她给Tony倒了另一杯茶，走到烤箱边查看蛋糕时，还揉了揉Tony的头发。  
  
“咖啡！”Fury吼道。Natasha拿了即溶咖啡粉——最好品质的那种——加指定数量进入奶油里，着迷地看着白色的奶油在Fury快速的搅拌下，旋转着转变成奶褐色。  
  
接着，烤箱响了，Natasha戴上厚厚的烤箱手套拿出那个烤盘，欣赏着柔软的牛油香气和蛋糕的金黄。  
  
蛋糕需要冷却，她知道，于是她等了几分钟，接着把蛋糕弄出烤盘，放在冷却架上，小心不烫伤自己。Fury仍 _愤怒地_ 搅拌着奶油。她一点也不觉得这一切有什么好奇怪的。  
  
Tony似乎被逗乐了——在他的疼痛所能允许的最大范围里——而这对她来说已经足够好的了。这真的是一件糟透了的事，知道没有任何药物能帮助Tony，而不会危害到他的健康或让他陷入成瘾的边缘。她花了太久的时间才注意到Tony的这个问题，而她现在仍为此感到自责。Tony告诉过她，他不想让他们知道，不想麻烦他们。她为此骂他愚蠢的白痴一遍又一遍。  
  
“现在你可以切开蛋糕了，Miss Romanov。”Jarvis安静地说，Natasha对着空气点点头，拿起一个长而薄的刀子在手中，这个她可以轻易做到。半分钟后，蛋糕被完美地分成平均的两半，Tony看着她，用他那半是精疲力尽、半是愉悦的暗色眼睛。  
  
“战争机器比你还要容易管理太多了。”Fury突然说，放下木盅发出一声沉闷的声响：“但他很闷。我不喜欢烦人的混蛋，但我更不喜欢闷蛋。”  
  
“明白。”Tony对他的茶杯喃喃。“给我。”他说，模糊地指着指挥官的方向。Fury挑起一边眉毛，但照做了，Tony用手指从木盅上沾了点糖霜快速舔了一下，像一只猫：“很好。”他说，假装拍了几次手，接着回到原本的姿势——手臂圈住自己的胸口。  
  
Fury下意识地按摩了自己的左侧，这让Natasha露出了一个悲伤的笑容。他们全都有很讨厌下雨的理由。  
  
他们像是都冻结在了自己的位置，呼吸着香气和温暖，直到Jarvis再次说话。  
  
“您可以给蛋糕上糖霜了，Miss Romanov，现在的温度是最理想的。”  
  
“谢了，Jarvis。”她低语，拿起台子上的刮板，接着不确定地盯着蛋糕层和糖霜。  
  
“放一杯在……蛋糕层中间。”Tony指示她，句子中间出现了一个过长的停顿。“用刮刀抹开。”  
  
“好吧。”她说，叹了口，倒了大概的量在蛋糕层中间，开始抹开，自然地向外移动。即使蛋糕层不是完美的，在一分钟后它看起来也变得相当整齐了。她把另一层蛋糕放在上面，轻轻按压，期待地看向Tony。  
  
“一样的。”他呼吸：“在侧面。一点糖霜……在刮板上。抹开。不需要……完美。”  
  
“闭嘴。”她轻声告诉他，语带喜爱（she tells him fondly），无视了Fury好奇的视线。当她在蛋糕顶端放上糖霜，他靠近了一点，注视着她的手腕看她都怎么做的。两侧难多了，太多糖霜滑了下去，而不像蛋糕店看到的那样形成一个平整的平面，但既然Tony说不需要完美，那她也没必要试图做出一个专业作品来欺骗其他人。  
  
“写。褐色。”Tony在她完成后说，Natasha皱起眉头因为她不太确定他的意思。她从来没有做过类似的事，而Tony的话有点太简短了。  
  
“Sir的意思是您应该加一点巧克力萃取液——五滴就足够了——加入剩下的奶油里，搅拌，并用奶油在蛋糕上留下文字信息。挤花袋和挤花头在您左手边第三个橱柜的第一个抽屉。”  
  
Tony笑了，显然为Jarvis能理解他残缺的话感到骄傲。Natasha照Jarvis的话做了，但当正要在蛋糕上挤字的时候，她僵住。这感觉太难了，在蛋糕上写字却不会破坏掉整个蛋糕，看起来是个不可能的任务，  
  
“生日快乐， Rhodey?’”她问，不让她的手不理智地抖动，显然这相当难以做到。  
  
“当然。”Tony昏昏欲睡地同意。Natasha只希望他不会头靠在桌上就睡着，她讨厌叫他起来，但要是任由他这样睡的话，到了早上他会痛得无法移动。  
  
“就，把这想象成一个该死的任务，Romanov。”Fury在她肩膀后说，让她几乎要抽搐一下。她咬了咬自己的唇，专注，试着握住挤花袋，在大理石上做出一朵小小的花，接着她呼出一口气，开始写字。  
  
那些字看起来有些太瘦了，还有长长的来回画过的痕迹，O看起来更接近椭圆而不是圆形，但这没问题，她想，毕竟是第一次。再说，无论如何蛋糕都是食物，所以样子只算一个很小的部分。  
  
Fury往后退了一步，Natasha小心拿起蛋糕架走到Tony身边，放在他面前。他吸进强烈的咖啡香气，抹了一点掉下的糖霜，把手指头放到嘴巴里，接着点头表示赞许。  
  
“谢谢。”他说，握住她的手腕轻轻握紧了一下“非常。还有你，也是。”他对Fury补充。“明天来吧，或，让Nat……给你带。蛋糕。”  
  
“再看吧。”Fury回答，环视脏乱的厨房，往后踏了几步。“把蛋糕放进冰箱里，Romanov，然后你——”他说，指着Tony，“你去睡觉，现在已经是他妈的晚上11点了。”  
  
接着他抓起他的大衣，大踏步快速走出房间，他的脚步大而且怒气冲冲，消失在半明半暗的大厅里。  
  
“那是什么鬼？”Tony问，看向她，眨眼。Natasha想了想几分钟，然后大笑出声。“不公平……不能，啊，笑。”Tony发出喘鸣声地喘了喘，让她的笑容变成了皱眉。  
  
“Sir会没事的，Miss Romanov，他只需要休息和一些额外的氧气。”  
  
“好吧，那我们现在就上楼，就像Fury说的。”Natasha宣布，帮助Tony爬下高脚椅。“如果你明天没有好起来，我会踢你的屁股。 _并且_ Pepper会拿下你的头、不好意思必须提醒你，但明天有某种会议你必须参加。”  
  
“挺好的。”Tony停下了，浅浅地呼吸一下，接着继续：“给了我动机（motivation）。挺好。”  
  
“早上我会泡咖啡给你——如果你答应我你会好好的睡一觉，并且让我负责说故事，他们肯定不会相信Fury来这里干了什么的。”  
  
“成交。”Tony决定，站直了身体，这显然让他疼痛。但没有人能对此帮得上忙，Tony必定不会希望她点出他的不适，所以她什么也没说。她只是挥手道再见，看着他走出房间，拖着疲惫的双腿消失在大厅中间的私人电梯里。  
  
Natasha把蛋糕放入冰箱中，把所有用具和碗丢到洗碗机里，接着清理台面上的面粉。当厨房又恢复到可以生活的状态，她给自己倒了最后一杯茶，不太热了并且非常苦，把杯子倒得满满的，她光着脚踩着步子回了自己的房间。


End file.
